Every water supply system has valves that regulate, stop, or start the flow of water in water supply distribution lines. If a valve is not used over a period of time, it can corrode and become inoperable. In order to ensure that these valves can be operated whenever needed (particularly in emergency situations), they must be routinely exercised by opening and closing the valve.
The process of exercising a valve first involves removing the accumulated sediment and dirt from the gate valve curb box, i.e., the street-level cover and connecting pipe that provides access to the valve to be exercised. Over time, the gate valve curb box can become thickly clogged, requiring a worker to take extra time to dig out the sediment or use a utility vacuum cleaner.